


Forever and Always

by Kimyona_hotaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimyona_hotaru/pseuds/Kimyona_hotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a very merry Christmas, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

He couldn’t sleep.

The red glow of the alarm clock on the bedside table taunted him as he tried to calm the nerves and butterflies that were sending his stomach into utter upheaval despite the comforting warmth of the body that was pressed against him. Sure he had every reason to be uneasy, the surprise he had planned for the next day was going to be one of the biggest gambles he could ever make in his life and that day was now merely minutes away. It being Christmas day as well didn’t seem to help matters much either. He had thought it would have in some way, but that was clearly not to be the case.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, gaze turning slowly downwards to focus on the target of his risky venture. Blond hair framed an almost angelic face that was currently half buried into the fabric of his shirt. Almost because he knew just how devilish it could become in a matter of moments given the right opportunity.

Tsukishima Kei had always been the tricky type. His appearance easily deceived those around him. Coming off as a harsh, critical asshole that only held concern for his own interest and would only put in just enough effort while performing a task to get the job done. This, however, was a false perception of the young male. While some of it did hold true to this day, Kuroo had since found that there was plenty more to him than what meets the eye. Many layers and levels that he, even after being with him for a couple years now, still found more and more of. And that happened to be one of the things drew him in most to the cantankerous blond.

Flicking his eyes back up to the clock, his heart sank deep into the pit of his stomach as it blared back at him: 12 am. It was now Christmas day. The day of his demise or one of jovial celebration (for him at least). Leaning down ever so carefully as to not rouse the other from his slumber, the raven haired male pressed his lips to Tsukishima’s forehead and whispered three words beneath his breath-

“Merry Christmas, Kei.”

“Mn...”

Every hair on his body stood on end as an agitated grunt met his ears. The skin beneath his lips crinkling in what he could only imagine as displeasure at being woken up. Which was the worst possible thing the older male could have happen. This day did not need to start off on the wrong foot so easily. Not with what he had in mind for it. No way.

Sleep heavy, golden hues met his own as Tsukishima moved back slightly with an irritated huff. It was obvious that he wasn’t fully awake, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t put things together any less effectively than normal. That was probably the most terrifying part about the whole situation.

Swallowing back his fear, Kuroo slipped a hand up from beneath the covers to cup the blonde’s cheek – running his thumb lightly across the bone that defined it with a small smile in place. He didn’t need or want to upset the blond much further than he knew he already was. He was by no means a morning person, much like himself (with the exception of this one occasion).

“Go back to sleep, love. Sorry for waking you.”

He could only hope and pray his appeal to his boyfriend would be heard as well as accepted. Thankfully, his prayers were soon answered.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes into a pointed glare while a low growl emitted from his throat before he rolled over, back facing the raven haired male as he settled back in to sleep. He was more than grateful to have gotten away unscathed. Extremely grateful, really. Maybe luck was on his side today after all.

After a few moments passed and it was obvious that the blond had slipped back into his deep slumber, Kuroo wedged his arms deftly around his waist and pulled him in close. While his nerves had diminished slightly, he still found it difficult to fall back asleep himself. He nuzzled the crook of Tsukishima’s neck, breathing in his scent to aid in relaxing the tension within his body and mind. Slowly but surely he drifted off into unconsciousness. Only to awaken again a few hours later as dawn light began filtering into the room.

Quietly, he slipped from beneath the blankets. Sparing the still sleeping form a quick glance, Kuroo looked to that dastardly clock once more which let him know there would still be a good while until his boyfriend woke up. He knew he would get teased for it later, but he couldn’t just leave Tsukishima alone in his room. At least not without letting him know where he was anyway. It wasn’t his home after all.

Looking about the room for a moment, he eventually located a pencil and then a scrap piece of paper not long after. He tapped the eraser to his bottom lip in thought before jotting down his note with an amused smile on his face:

_Kei~_

_Don’t panic if you don’t see me beside you when you wake! I’m in the kitchen fixing us breakfast. Come join me when you wake~_

_-Tetsu_

_Ps. don’t worry. I won’t burn down the kitchen. I’m more scared of your wrath than anything._

With a nod of satisfaction, he sat down the pencil on the blonde’s desk before placing his note on the bedside table in front of the clock before making his way downstairs.

He couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs as he was putting the finishing touches on the breakfast he had made for them. And much like he had promised, the kitchen was still all in one piece as the blond entered the living room. The brief flicker of relief that passed over Tsukishima’s still sleepy expression upon seeing that was the case both hurt and entertained him. Knowing he could draw even the slightest change this early in the morning was good enough for him.

“Morning, Kei~ Go sit down at the kotatsu and I’ll bring out breakfast. You want some coffee or tea?”

“Coffee…”

The barely audible reply widened the smile he already adorned as he watched Tsukishima do as he said without a fight, pushing up his glasses to rub the sleep that still lingered in his eyes before sitting down at the table and slipping his long legs partially beneath the blanket that was there. It was times like these that he found Kei to be at his most adorable. As much as the other denied it, it just made it more and more special for him to see his boyfriend like this.

Taking both plates and utensils in hand, Kuroo left the kitchen after putting on a pot of coffee for the two of them. He set each plate down on the table before sitting down himself across from the blond. Tsukishima prodded at his plate of food for a moment as if deciding whether or not it was edible and Kuroo couldn’t help the snicker that made its way out of his mouth as he ate.

“Don’t worry. It’s not going to eat you, Kei.”

“Shut up...”

The university student shrugged his shoulders along with a shake of his head at his remark and resumed eating until the coffeepot alerted him that it was done. Getting up with a quiet groan as his joints creaked, he ducked back into the kitchen for a minute before returning with two steaming cups in hand.

“Here. And merry Christmas to you, too.”

An unenthusiastic grumble that sounded somewhat like merry Christmas came back to him in return as Tsukishima took the second cup from him. Well, it was still early yet, so he was expecting a bit too much from the blond to get an actual holiday greeting. That would just have to do for now. Speaking of the holiday…

‘Maybe _that_ would wake him up a bit more. I’d probably get more honest reaction out of him now, anyway.’

“I’ll be back in a minute, Kei. I have a present for you upstairs.”

“A present? I thought I told you not to--“

“Ah, ah. Just because you said no didn’t mean I wasn’t going to do it anyway~”

Kuroo grinned at the displeased pout Tsukishima was giving him before heading back upstairs to rifle through his bag. Yes, this was definitely the perfect chance for him to spring his surprise. His grin softened as he pulled a small, neatly wrapped box from a pocket of his bag and tucked it away into his pants pocket.

When he returned, his boyfriend was still where he had left him – sipping on his coffee with a trace of a pout still left on his lips. That pout wouldn’t be there for too long. Or so he would hope anyway.

Slipping his way up beside him, he pulled the box from his pocket and tucked it into Tsukishima’s unoccupied hand. The blond gave him a scrutinizing look as he held onto the box before setting it down on the table. He tilted his head slightly to one side as he took his seat at the table once more and pushed the box towards the other in an encouraging manner.

“Go on, Kei~ Open it up.”

“I told you that I didn’t—“

“Open it. Kei, please.”

There was an annoyed sigh and then what he was waiting for-

“Fine.”

Kuroo observed him carefully, taking in every bit of this moment as he tore away the paper wrapping with calculated precision. It was almost painful to watch because of how slow he was until the last bit of tap was removed and Tsukishima looked back up at him with a question.

“A box?”

“Yes, a box. Just open the damn thing.”

“Alright. Shit…”

And so the younger male opened the box. Inside there was a silver band with a chain nestled between to small foam blocks. It didn’t escape Kuroo’s notice for a second that Tsukishima was blushing as he plucked the ring from its resting place and examined it further, reading the small inscription on the inside of the band.

“Kuroo… This is…”

“A ring? Yes.”

The older male took to his feet once more and urged the other to do the same, taking the mug from his hand and setting it down on the table. With great care, he took the slim band from Tsukishima’s hand before bending down onto one knee. Butterflies fluttered up in his stomach as he cleared his throat. Looking up into those piercing golden brown eyes, he continued:

“Tsukishima Kei. I know it’s a bit cheesy and probably cliché, but I love you with all of my heart and I want you to be mine forever and always. We may not be able to actually get married, but, if we could, I would like to ask you if you would have me as well. For forever and always.”

He knew his hands were trembling as he got up to fasten the necklace around the bewildered blonde’s neck. Who stared at him with mouth slightly open and cheeks flushed a deep crimson as he found himself speechless for once in his life.

“Kei?”

Kuroo gnawed at his bottom lip in worry as he tried to get his boyfriend’s attention. The lack of response unnerved him and he feared that he may screwed someway somehow. The possibility that he could very well reject him when he came around terrified him more than anything.

Tsukishima stared at him for the longest time before his mouth clamped shut and he looked down at the floor with an indiscernible expression. That was an immediate red flag to the other. He had messed up. Oh shit. He messed up big time.

“Kei, I—“

“...yes.”

“Huh?”

Were his ears playing tricks on him? They had to be…

“What did you say?”

“I said yes, you idiot!”

Kuroo stumbled back at the sudden snap that came from Tsukishima. A look of surprised mixed with pure confusion plastered all over his face. He had not been expecting that, to say the least.

“Yes? Really, K—“

His words were muffled as he was jerked forward by his shirtfront and forced into an almost bruising kiss by the blond in front of him. Well, if that wasn’t confirmation then he didn’t know what else it could be and it made him absolutely giddy.

This was a very merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
